Book 1: God Touched (2010)
God Touched is the first in the Demon Accords of urban fantasy novels by John Conroe. The book was released in March 2010. Book 1: God Touched (2010) Kindle Description Book 1 of the Demon Accords. Chris Gordon is a rookie with the NYPD (New York Police Department) - one with a secret. In his spare time, Chris is an exorcist without equal with a gift from God. But when he saves a beautiful girl from a demonic attack, he discovers there is more to fear than just demons. Finding himself surrounded by vampires, were weasels, and facing a giant short-faced bear, Chris struggles to stay alive, all while protecting his deadly new girlfriend. And then there's her overprotective vampire mother! Paperback Description Book 1 of the Demon Accords. Chris Gordon is a rookie cop in the big apple with an interesting sideline - hunting demons. But after rescuing a beautiful girl from a demonic attack, he finds life stranger than he ever thought possible. Vampires, werewolves, shadowy federal agencies and a giant short-faced bear. And it's not even Halloween yet. Audible Audiobook - Unabridged Description Book 1 of the Demon Accords. Chris Gordon is a rookie with the NYPD - one with a secret. In his spare time, Chris is an exorcist without equal, with a gift from God. But when he saves a beautiful girl from a demonic attack, he discovers there is more to fear than just demons. Finding himself surrounded by vampires and were-weasels and facing a giant short-faced bear, Chris struggles to stay alive, all while protecting his deadly new girlfriend. And then there's her overprotective vampire mother! MP3 CD - Description Book 1 of the Demon Accords. Chris Gordon is a rookie with the NYPD—one with a secret. In his spare time, Chris is an exorcist without equal, with a gift from God. But when he saves a beautiful girl from a demonic attack, he discovers there is more to fear than just demons. Finding himself surrounded by vampires and were-weasels and facing a giant short-faced bear, Chris struggles to stay alive, all while protecting his deadly new girlfriend. And then there's her overprotective vampire mother! It is available as a Kindle book, a paperback, an audiobook, and as an MP3 CD. Acknowledgment in Book 1: God Touched (2010) This book would not exist without the help of a lot of people. Thanks to my beta readers: Deann, Jessica, Elaine, Kaylie (my niece) and my sister, Laurie. Thanks to Jack for listening to improbable ideas and offering creative names. My Russian computer experts, Vincent and Rouslan kept my names accurate. My brother Scott provided invaluable editing and advice. My parents need to receive my thanks for teaching me to enjoy reading (no reading – no writing). Most of all I need to thank my wife, Robin, and my girls, Emilee and Allison for living with a mid-life writer. Thanks for putting up with all the hours I snuck away to write. Reviews for Book 1: God Touched (2010) Author Review * "Heaven and Hell are locked in an arms race and Heaven just upgraded!" Review on the Back Cover * "John Conroe's first book does more than display his familiarity with the currently popular sub-genre of vampire stories. It ''also showcases a truly individual and engaging storytelling voice. With intelligence and sly humor, Conroe has crafted a tale that is more than mere genre fiction. It's a truly engaging and rewarding read." - '''Joseph Bruchac, '''Award-winning author of WOLF MARK and KILLER OF ENEMIES, as well as best selling co-author of the DOWN TO EARTH series.' '' Kindle Details for Book 1: God Touched (2010) If you get it as a Kindle the file size will be 1113 KB (Kilobyte) also known as 1.113 Megabyte (MB). The pages or print length is at 340 pages. The ISBN of the page numbers source is 0557384737. The publication date or the release date was March 26, 2010, which was over 8 years ago or 8 years, 23 days ago including April 17 date. Also known as 2945 days which can be converted into 254,448,000 seconds, 4,240,800 minutes, 70,680 hours, 420 weeks and 5 days and/or 806.85% of a common year (365 days). It is sold by Amazon Digital Services LLC. The Kindle version is in English. The ASIN code is B003G2ZCW0. The text-to-speech application also known as Speech synthesis is enabled on the Kindle and the Text-to-Speech is available for the Kindle Fire HDX, Kindle Fire HD, Kindle Fire, Kindle Touch, Kindle Keyboard, Kindle (2nd generation), Kindle DX, Amazon Echo, Amazon Tap, and Echo Dot. The X-Ray is enabled and X-Ray is available on touchscreen Kindle E-readers, Kindle Fire 2nd Generation and later, Kindle for iOS, and the latest version of Kindle for Android. "X-Ray lets you explore the "bones of a book." You can also view more detailed information from Wikipedia and from Shelfari, Amazon's community-powered encyclopedia for book lovers." The Word Wise is enabled for this Kindle book and Word Wise makes it easier to enjoy and quickly understand more challenging books. Short and simple definitions automatically appear above difficult words, so you can keep reading with fewer interruptions. Tap on a word to bring up a simple card with definitions, synonyms, and more. You can adjust the number of hints you see with a simple slider. Lending is also enabled on the Kindle book and it allows you to lend or loan a Kindle book to another reader for up to 14 days. The screen reader is supported and the official word is: "The text of this e-book can be read by popular screen readers. Descriptive text for images (known as “ALT text”) can be read using the Kindle for PC app and on Fire OS devices if the publisher has included it. If this e-book contains other types of non-text content (for example, some charts and math equations), that content will not currently be read by screen readers." The enhanced typesetting is also enabled which means enhanced typesetting improvements offer faster reading with less eye strain and beautiful page layouts, even at larger font sizes. The Kindle version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * 37,151 Paid in Kindle Store * 311 in Kindle Store > Kindle eBooks > Literature & Fiction > Horror > Occult * 316 in Books > Literature & Fiction > Genre Fiction > Horror > Occult * 1869 in Kindle Store > Kindle eBooks > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Fantasy > Paranormal & Urban The Kindle version cost $4.99 US Dollars. Paperback Details for Book 1: God Touched (2010) The pages in the paperback are a total of 338 pages. It was published by lulu.com on October 29, 2017, which was over 5 months ago or 5 months, 20 days including April 17 date. Also known as 171 days which can be converted into 14,774,400 seconds, 246,240 minutes, 4104 hours, 24 weeks and 3 days and/or 46.85% of a common year (365 days). The ISBN-10 is 0557384737 and the ISBN-13 is 978-0557384730. The product dimension of the book are in inches are as follows: 6 inches x 0.8 x 9 inches. If you buy it on Amazon the shipping weight will be a total of 10.7 ounces. The average customer review for this book is 4.3 stars out of 5 stars from 520 customer reviews which include 61% percent gives it 5 stars, 23% percent gives it 4 stars, 9% percent gave it 3 stars, 4% percent gave it 2 stars and 3% percent gave it 1 star. The copyright is a standard copyright license given to John Conroe, the author. It is in its fourth edition. It is written in the English language. The binding of the book is a perfect-binding paperback. The inside ink is also known as interior ink is black & white (black and white). The product ID for the book published by lulu is 23388163. The Paperback version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * 4494 in Books > Literature & Fiction > Genre Fiction > Horror > Occult * 18607 in Books > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Fantasy > Paranormal & Urban * 38270 in Books > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Science Fiction The paperback version cost $19.99 US Dollars. Audible Audiobook - Unabridged Details for Book 1: God Untouched (2010) The listening length of the audiobook is 9 hours and 18 minutes which is also known as 9.3 hours, 33,480 seconds, 558 minutes, 0.3875 days, 0.0553571 week. The program type is an audiobook. This version is the unabridged one. The publisher of this version is Audible Studio. The Audible.com release date happened on October 27, 2015, which was over 2 years ago or 2 years, 6 months, 14 days ago including today's date. Also known as 927 days which can be converted into 80,092,800 seconds, 1,334,880 minutes, 22,248 hours, 132 weeks and 3 days, and/or 253.97% of a common year (365 days). The Whispersync for Voice is ready. The audiobook is spoken in the English language. The ASIN code is B0176JN5WW. The Audible Audiobook version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * 83 in Books > Audible Audiobooks > Fantasy > Contemporary * 547 in Books > Literature & Fiction > Genre Fiction > Horror > Occult * 2281 in Books > Audible Audiobooks > Fiction & Literature The Audible Audiobook - Unabridged version cost $17.95 US Dollars but is free with Audible trial. MP3 CD - Details for Book 1: God Untouched (2010) The publisher is Audible Studios on Brilliance Audio which is the unabridged edition from May 24, 2016. The language is English. The ISBN-10 code is 1531825052 and the ISBN-13 code is 978-1531825058. The product dimension for the case that the CD comes in is 5.2 inches x 0.5 x 6.8 inches and the total shipping weight is 2.4 ounces. The average customer review for this is the same as the paperback so it is, 4.3 stars out of 5 stars from 520 customer reviews which include 61% percent gives it 5 stars, 23% percent gives it 4 stars, 9% percent gave it 3 stars, 4% percent gave it 2 stars and 3% percent gave it 1 star. The MP3 CD version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * 11699 in Books > Literature & Fiction > Genre Fiction > Horror > Occult * 39968 in Books > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Fantasy > Paranormal & Urban * 42004 in Books > Books on CD The MP3 CD version cost $9.99 US Dollars. Back Cover on Book 1: God Touched (2010) NYPD rookie officer Chris Gordon is not your usual cop - he hunts demons on the side. Gifted with an extremely power to banish any demon, Chris lives a strange and lonely life. But when he saves beautiful heiress, Tatiana Demidova from a demonic attack, he discovers just how weird life can get. Suddenly facing werewolves, secret paranormal police units and neck deep in vampire politics, Chris is fighting for his life while trying to protect Tatiana from demons hell-bent on killing her. And then there is this giant short-faced bear. Book 2: Demon Driven (2010) '''This is a preview of the Book 2 Wikia page for this Fandom Wikia.' Seven months have passed since Chris Gordon met Tanya Demidova. In that time he has adapted to the vast changes in his life. Being faster and stronger, working for a paranormal police unit and dating a vampire. But new threats appear; from the South, from the North, within the NYPD and from the U.S. government. But his greatest danger is already inside him. Book 2 of the Demon Accords. It is available as a Kindle book, a paperback, an audiobook, and as an MP3 CD. Navigation Category:Books Category:Novels Category:Book Category:Novel